


#HappyBirthdayNeal

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is March 21st... Neal Caffrey birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#HappyBirthdayNeal

“You do know what day it is today?” Mozzie asked while crouching down next to Neal´s wine rack.

“Yes, Mozzie, I do.” Neal answered bored.

“So you think the Barolo June gave you is fitting for the occasion?

“You normally don´t need a reason to open it, Mozzie, so why now?”

“Just checking.” Mozzie walked up to Neal with the bottle, placed it on the table and went to get glasses and an opener.

He popped open the bottle and sniffed it.

“Ah the wonderful aromas of Piedmont…”

“So what is new on the streets?”

“Well, Tommy the tank said that Long is back in town.”

“Gary Long? Interesting. Do we know what he is in the market for?”

“I expect paintings, but I am not sure, but I arranged a meeting with him the day after tomorrow.”

Neal chuckled, leave it up to Mozzie.

“Look, Neal, I got you something.” Mozzie pulled a present from underneath the table.

Neal laughed. “You got me a present? Mozzie, you do know it is Neal Caffrey´s birthday, right?”

“Yeah, but you seem to like him the best, so…” Mozzie handed him a flat box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a big bow on top of it.

Neal looked moved. He pulled off the ribbon and opened the box carefully. Inside was a photo album. Neal swallowed, it look old. Carefully he took it out of the box and placed it on the table, discarding the box on the floor.

“Mozzie, what is this?”

“Open it.”

Neal gently opened the cover and there they were, pictures of his mum and himself, in front of their house, in the playground, on what looked like a birthday party… He quickly looked at the other pictures and they were all pictures of his childhood.

Neal didn´t know what to say, he just stared at the pictures. He never thought he would ever see pictures of his childhood.

“How did you get these?” He whispered.

When Mozzie didn’t react, Neal looked up at him.

“You don´t want to know, plausible denial you know.”

“Wow…” Neal keep staring at the different pictures. He seemed so happy. On every single picture he was smiling.

“Are you OK? I thought you would like them.”

“I do, I just…”

“It´s OK Neal, it was my pleasure.”

“Thank you Mozzie, You…”

“I know. Happy Birthday Neal!”

 


End file.
